Invierno otra vez
by Anshy the Psycho Girl
Summary: Que sentir, si se ha perdido a la persona amada? El sufrimiento de Yamato, sus recuerdos por haber perdido al amor de su vida


Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece. N/A antes de empezar: Inspirado en la cancion "Winter Again" de Glay  
  
Invierno otra vez  
  
Desde hace poco visito Tokyo por asuntos de trabajo, he estado buscando alguien que me de trabajo en un club para cantar algunas noches a la semana.  
  
El invierno apenas acaba de comenzar, aunque al parecer el frio y la nive se adelantaron. Puedo ver a la gente que deja escapar nubes de vapor de sus bocas mientras hablan y a los pequenos que imitan a dragones lanzando humo por la boca. Llevo puesta la bufanda que me regalaste hace ya algunos anyos. Recuerdo el dia en el que me la regalaste mientras paso un dedo sobre la fabrica de mi preciada prenda (dado que fuiste tu quien la confecciono para mi): aunque aun no hacia frio, tu ya habias pensado en que la necesitaria para las "giras" del grupo durante el invierno.  
  
De pronto a mi izquierda veo a unos ninyos que que juegan guerras de nieve en el portico de una casa, me recurdan a aquellos dias en los que estabamos de novios, en Navidad, que no tenia dinero para comprarte un regalo, asi que te invite a mi casa; como de costumbre mi papa no estaba, se habia ido a trabajar, a un viaje de negocios a Yokohama. Todo el dia estuvimos en el parque de enfrente jugando guerras de nieve, y esa noche pudimos disfrutarla ya que mi padre no estaba.  
  
Mientras voy calle abajo en mi bicicleta esquivando gente; empieza a nevar. Siento la nieve que cae en mis manos, no traigo guantes, y seguramente se quemaran por el frio, igual que mi rostro por el reflejo de luz en la nieve apilada en las aceras... algo de "rubor" no me caeria mal.  
  
Al dar vuelta en la esquina para ya volver al hotel veo un parque, la nieve esta apilada en una zona, me gustaria repetir lo que vivimos hace anyos; cuando durante mi tiempo libre saliamos y jugabamos "guerras frias".  
  
Llegando al hotel en el que me hospedo, despues de otro dia sin éxito en cuanto a mi busqueda, decido meterme a mi cama y cubrirme completamente con el cobertor, intentando protegerme del frio que siento. Me gustaria tenerte conmigo como antes, cuando calentabas mis noches frias con tu prescencia, o simplemente diciendo "te amo" . mi corazon aun late por ti, y me sera dificil dejar atrás todo lo que vivi contigo.  
  
De nuevo es de manana, son las 8:00 am y ya estoy de vuelta a las andadas.  
  
Saliendo del hotel volteo hacia arriba y veo el cielo que me he acostumbrado a ver: nublado, no solo porque sea invierno, para mi no ha habido sol desde aquella despedida y aun me pregunto si realmente ha transcurrido tanto tiempo. "Cuando estes triste, llevate a la tristeza a una estacion de trenes y comprale un boleto para que se valla lejos" eso es lo que Sora solia decir. Quisiera saber porque demonios es que logró conseguir un pasage de vuelta y porque no quiere irse.  
  
Aquellas memorias en las que ambos estabamos juntos quedaron marcadas por un sentimiento que hace mucho no tengo, y que no estoy seguro de volver a experimentarlo, y lamentablemente, solo recordando el dolor que siento por haberte perdido podre guardar en mi memoria las huellas de nuestro amor y lo que vivimos juntos, solo pasando una y otra vez por ellas, para evitar que les pase lo que a las marcas de pies impresas en la nieve despues de algunos dias de invierno: borrarse.  
  
Tengo miedo de que anochezca, no me importa el frio que valla a hacer, pero recordar que no te tengo... pensar en ti, necesito verte, acariciarte, besarte, necesito que me digas que me amas, necesito de tu calor, alguien que abraze esta tristeza, te necesito para estar bien, para sobrevivir este invierno que esta en mi corazon desde hace tanto tiempo y a los recuerdos dolorosos que vuelven cada anyo en esta misma estacion que siento dentro de mi, porque es la temporada en la que nos vimos por ultima vez, la ultima que pudimos vivir juntos, y me duele cada vez mas el hecho de que hallas muerto.  
  
  
  
FIN  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Notas de la Autora: Espero que les haya gustado, ya se que esta cortito, pero me tomo un mes escribirlo =P(en parte el hecho que lo abandonaba a cada rato) .  
  
Mail: mew@chocofan.com 


End file.
